Certum est Quia Impossible est
by starplatinums
Summary: Just a collection of Phi-centric drabbles! Includes variety of ships, but hardly hardcore shipping.
1. Author's Note

Hello! This chapter is dedicated to disclaimer; that being said, I do not own any of these characters, and they are wonderfully written. Otherwise, really, I just enjoy messing with them oho.

So yeah, this is my collection of Phi-centric drabbles collected from my roleplaying on Citta Alveare as Phi from Virtue's Last Reward, and it will not end there, I guess. This bucket of drabbles is probably going to stick around for a while.

And with that, enjoy! Some may be shippy, some may be feelsy. Otherwise, enjoy both ways!


	2. Nightmare (Phi & Dio)

**PROMPT:** Phi waking Dio up from a nightmare.

* * *

He was shaking, sweating and grunting in his sleep that she even wondered if it was a nightmare.

But if there was any way of her knowing, his sweat was extremely cold, that she had to bring along a hand towel to wipe his features for him, and initially she had only begun to tap him to wake him up, but he grew violent in her arms, and began to continuously aim to strike her with the side of his hands. Phi, although she wasn't one to tolerate nonsense, there were things that could initiate her patience, and she was a fairly patient person when it came to dealing with this.

She didn't tap him to wake him up, neither did she begin to slap him, she just called out, although she knew it was fuzzy for him, and even if she knew that she hardly could hold down his hands, she held one hand down and used her other hand to press against his forehead with the hand towel. Her voice coarse as she tried to wake him up.

It took him quite the time to wake up, his face red in heat of a nightmare and perhaps she did place him in an embarrassing situation by holding his hand.


	3. Please don't (Phi & Sigma)

**PROMPT**: Phi and Sigma watching an R-rated movie together.

* * *

"Sigma, why are we watching this…?"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad. The worst it can get is bad porn."

But of course, never the less a sigh left her lips at his immediate statement. Phi had too much qualms, and everything he did she would disagree, almost too quickly, but this time she decided to give in and perhaps, present him with a little chance. Unfortunately, he too decided to take the advantage to watch something embarrassing.

A run-down cinema, because watching something as personal would be odd if they were to do so at one's apartment. There needs to be no such atmosphere between the two, they were already cold to one another. Except the cinema itself, too, … she pondered, just how did he find one? And it specifically showed the similar, amateur dangerously written movies. Phi simply fiddled with a little stray strand of her hair before she sighed and the two walked in.

Standard cinema seating, at least, comforted her.

They scrambled for their seats before the movie actually rolled in, … To be precise, the seats did look normal but apparently the armrests wouldn't just stay put regardless of how much strength they have both put into putting it in place, so they had to deal with having the armrest up, and a distance in between them. Of course, there were occasional grumbles from her, until the explicit part came in.

"Sigma, look! They're joining!" purposefully she forced a surprised tone into her speech before he expelled a sigh, of course — he would know that she was merely joking. Although her features exhibited genuine astonishment, he knew that she knew what was happening, even if her pretend was merely an act of hiding her abashment at the sight before them. "Sigma the girl sounds like she's in pain, and the bed is making weird noises. Is it going to break?"

"Phi, it's not going to break. Beds are supposed to be able to handle that," he said, attention clearly dwindling, and if his purpose of watching the movie was to stimulate himself, Phi sure did a great job at doing otherwise. Maybe he should have brought somebody else…


	4. Why? (Phi & Quark)

**PROMPT:** Phi wearing Quark's clothes.

* * *

"Quark… This is awkward."

Apparently she was clad in his… Small clothing right when she was with him, his shorts up to her thighs and his shirt just obscuring her navel, … It was merely odd. It wasn't tight, to say, mostly because she was already small as is, but the length certainly wasn't proportionate to her height, which was certainly more than that of a ten years old.

Although a little flustered at the sight of her wearing such small clothing (not that her clothing covered much, really, it was mostly regarding her comfort) she folded her arms beneath her bosom, her eyes averting her gaze from the youth before her.

This really wasn't very… Her.


	5. Don't fuck with me (Phi & Dio)

**PROMPT:** Phi wearing Dio's clothes.

* * *

— … Little did she expect she was to be given Dio's… Ringmaster costume.

Tugging at the collar, and pulling at the revealing baggy inner shirt's collar to prevent the display of her small bosom, she sighed at the thought of him wearing her clothing. Certainly wouldn't be a beautiful sight, and the thought of having to wear it after him wasn't…

Arousing at all.

Her hand remained pressed against her chest to ensure that the collar covered her chest anyway, before she headed towards his apartment, knocking at the door, with great fortitude in anger, and if she wasn't so keen on keeping her chest covered, she would have done so with both hands, that she decided to kick the door.

"DIO! My clothes. Back. NOW!"


	6. Fucking screaming (Phi & Sigma)

**PROMPT:** Phi wearing Sigma's clothes.

* * *

What more could a grunt of annoyance express?

Of course the underlying, growing rage at the sight of her figure being covered by Sigma's clothing and not hers. That would only mean that they have switched clothing — … And hers on him certainly wouldn't be a great thing, no. That would only result in him being a pervert — that is, if he was the culprit in this sudden costume exchange.

Pressing her temples, Phi remained orally quiet, although a little growl emanated from her, and the damsel could only bite her lower lip at the notion, before she released her rage as they poured into a single name.

"SIGMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	7. Bump (Phi & Sigma)

**PROMPT:** Underwater kiss with Sigma.

* * *

No, it wasn't like she was sure if she knew how they ended up at the swimming pool — but she did promise him that he was to see her in her swimsuit. True, she did quite mean her words back then, she just didn't think it would be so soon. In fact, she just didn't think she would live to the day he would see her in her swimsuit.

And that's when they both fell into the pool together.

That wasn't even necessary. No, even worse was that she wasn't sure what happened up until that point, but she knew for a fact that she was scared underwater and reached out to him by the arm, and held him tight to pull herself to him although she was sure to resurface earlier than he would. Having lowered herself to his level in fear, perhaps in the action he raised himself that their lips accidentally brushed against the other in the water.

Although in fear, somehow she found comfort in the accidental gesture.


	8. Pride (Phi & Dio)

**PROMPT:** Eyelid kiss with Dio.

* * *

Comfort in pride was something they could share, or so Phi thought.

It was rather stupid that they found themselves relating in the stupidest things possible, that Phi couldn't help but aid him in understanding his feelings — only because she never quite thought that she would ever have to put up with the man before her. It was odd that he was so tired, and fell asleep a small distance away from her.

It was odd because she was developing a sort of desire to protect his pride — although she hated him for his unnecessary sacrifices. He was the sort of person she would only ever consider an acquaintance of some sort. Perhaps then it could change, and she could consider him a friend.

Leaning forward she covered him in a wool blanket to keep him warm, and kissed him on his obscured eye, as a teardrop was to roll down his cheek — but faltered by her kiss.


End file.
